Puppets
by Demonata
Summary: Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum…the path of fate can and can’t be changed. The Hyper Force, along with some new friends, will soon learn new ways through the Path of Destiny...Told in my OCs POV and first story!
1. Prologue

I don't own SRMTHFG! Ciro Nieli owns the show…First story but, flames are acceptable!

* * *

Prologue

_Darkness…_

_It's everywhere…__though, some is unseen…hiding, dwelling in the shadow…it hides in the hearts of the weak…those who are easily corrupted…_

_Evil was born…darkness was born…like everything it dies…but the question is when…?_

_The end time for evil…darkness…when…I will wait for that day…but for now…take down the weak…add more to my glorious collection…'til the darkness dies out…along with me…_

The Puppet Queen's words seeped into my mind…one whose heart was cleansed by darkness…one who could-and was- easily corrupted…

Why wouldn't she go away…leave me and my partner alone…

Although, it differs for me…who knows…I am one who is still one the path…exploring openings, new ways through the path of fate…

People…black hearted…take the path that is easiest…kind hearted, brave hearted…take all the twists and turns…

Winding up lost…or taking a turn in destiny…making it a hell lot more fun!

Black hearts…wanting to change their path…cut out all the exits, long ways, and twists…causing the others to follow…but not me…

Blocked twist…make a new one…a change…it's okay to go blind once in awhile…

Of course…there are paths…that have been made for us…not matter which twist you take…you may end up where the Mystics planned…although...

…Destiny can be changed…even through years, decades, **centuries** of planning…some black hearts-like the vain queen- find ways…to change a chosen's path…make them go through the course **they **believe is correct…

Puppet is one who can choose her path…and one who is in danger of having her path…changed…

Who is she you may ask…?

A powerful girl, strong, bold, and brave hearted. Unlike her, my path is chosen…my path…my destiny…protect her from the black hearted…stop them from trying…end the Puppet Queen's ways of changing paths…and above all…help her and guide her through her path…

But…she is not the only one the queen wants…there is another…somewhere…out in the inky darkness of space…another who can choose their path…the question is…who?

Primary mission: Protect Puppet…and the other chosen…

Secondary mission: Destroy the black hearted queen…!

* * *

Well, there's the prologue for you! Hope you liked it, and if not…I don't blame you. It's short, but I'm not the best for chapter length (Foohy!).

I thought it was kinda confusing, but it's all I got right now...sorry. Chapter 1 will definitely be up by tomorrow! And it would be nice to get reviews...


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Um, I don't think I own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go; no I'm positive I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

Puppet: I wanted to do the disclaimer!

Me: You can do it next time!

Fakir: Come on, I want to do it!

Me: You're not even an OC for this show...you're an OC for a book!!

Fakir: And your point is...

Me: ...Oh forget it!

* * *

"Um, Lacy…?" My friend, Pariah asked. She was the one I was protecting, though she was completely unaware of the fact. Our helmets were shaded, so it was somewhat difficult to see each others faces. Her blue eyes were filled with annoyance and impatience.

"What is it, Pariah?" She got mad at me. She hated being called by her first name. Unless you had a death wish, you call her Pariah. But, if you want to continue breathing, then you call her Puppet. I never was sure why she enjoyed being called that, but I ignored my curiosity and continued flying in the stars.

She and I were flying aimlessly into the black void, wearing our space suits and rocket boots, wandering around random planets and moons.

"I told you never to call me that! Do you want to die?"

"Alright already; shutting up now!" Puppet rolled her eyes and gave me a punch on my arm.

"Don't; I still need you to answer me!"

"Shoot the question then!"

"Where are we going…?"

"For the fiftieth time, we are looking for someone! You might as well record this!" Puppet stuck her tongue out at me-though I knew she forgot about the helmet on her head prevented me from seeing her pink tongue, though I could make out the image.

"You know I got a short attention span!"

"There's no such thing!"

"For me there-hey look over there!" She pointed to _something_ out in the distance. I turned to see some sort of light, shooting into the emptiness of space. "What do ya' think it is? Maybe it's an alien space ship!" I always find it hard to believe that she was a few months older than me…then again; it's only by a few months.

"You dumb bell! It's probably a star or comet, or maybe even-"

"Can you stop with the impossible theories and follow the light!?" Uh oh, I got her mad; better listen to her before she tears out my heart!

We went a lot faster and used maximum power to get us to the strange light-err I mean _alien space ship…_

We got a bit closer when it went flying towards a small planet. I couldn't see it very well, but by Puppet's expression, she got a good view. "See, told ya it was a space ship! Give me my money!" I gave her a confused look.

"What money, I never promised you money!"

"Darn it, I thought I'd get free money out of it!"

"Dumb bum!"

"Don't you start rhyming, Shakespeare!" I gave her a small smile, even though I knew she couldn't see it, due to these really annoying helmets. "Come on, let's do some exploring!"

"…No…we still gotta look for this person, guy, girl…thing…" Nice, real descriptive, Lacy!

"Come on!"

"No!"

"…Please?

No…!

"Please!"

"No…"

"Pretty please before I cut you into bite size pieces and serve it for dinner!" Okay, enough arguing with my deranged, murderous friend.

"Alright, you win!"

"Ya, Come on!" As she grabbed my arm and flied down to the small planet.

* * *

"Wow, have you ever seen a place like…hey a rock!" She was right…she does have a short attention span! Oh, and the planet is something I have never seen before. It looked so futuristic and high tech, heck I even saw a flying car! I went wandering around for a while-forgetting about my friend and the rock she was interested in-and sat under a tree.

There were strange...fruit like objects hanging from them. Then I could here my stomach start to growl; when was the last time I ate? _I wonder if it's edible?_ I took it from the small tree and sniffed it. It seemed safe, but then again, even cute fuzz balls can turn out to be small demons from hell...wow, paranoid much?

I tried to take a bite from the fruit...until I realized I splattered it over my helmet. _Oops..._

I immediately took off my evil helmet (I am totally positive that thing's out to get me!) and took a huge bite into the fruit. My eye widened as I took another bite. The fruit tasted so rich and juicy!

I never even noticed Puppet wandering around the park ad pier, I was too busy with my new, _edible _friend. _'Gah, I sound like a cannibal!'_

I took another bite into my juicy treasure until I made it to the pit. My mind was still set to continue it, but when I bit into the pit-

"OW!" It felt like I cracked my teeth. I threw the pit into the lake and went to go look for Puppet. "Hey Puppet, come on already we gotta do some-" I was cut off by a scream of agonizing pain. My blood froze and my face turned pale as fear crept its way to my body. Thinking of my friend Puppet and the possible danger she could be in!

"Puppet!" I ran closer to the scream only to be fooled and have it turn out to be some strange skeletal like monsters attack a boy, looking to be a few years older than me.

He was shooting some sort of green light coming out of the palm of his hand, the other clutching a deep slash on his stomach. His hair was raven black, his crystal blue eyes were shining, with a tint of pain in them, wearing a strange white outfit with an orange scarf, gloves and stripes going down his face.

The monster raised its blade and whacked hit the boy's face with it. The boy fell back as the monster raised its blade once more to finish the boy off. My eyes widened in fear and I stepped in.

"Hey, whatever you are!" The monster-along with the boy- turned their attention to me. Why not pick on someone you own size!" The monster's reply was turning to me and starting to run. "Uh oh..." I started to run off.

"Wait, I'm not your size! This is so unfair!" Before the monster could slice me, Puppet came out of nowhere and jumped it.

"Take this ugly!" She said as she threw a punch at the monster, forcing it down. "Hurry up and change you dummy!" I could easily tell she was talking to me. I nodded and clapped my hands. Then, my transformation began...

My hair was still down, only to have two pig tails in as it well. My space suit changed into a blue tank top with a golden star on it and I was now wearing a purple ruffled skirt.

Puppet was still fighting with the monster when I stepped in. "Rawr!" I screamed, lunging at the skeletal monster. Puppet was thrown of guard and bashed her head into a tree. She calmly said ow as I kept attacking the monster. I faired pretty good. I threw punches at it as it tried to swat me away like a pesky fly.

I yelled to Puppet that there was a big kid not far away who was hurt. "Go help him!" She nodded and ran off. As soon as she was gone, the monster banged my head with its blade and forced me to the ground. It placed a foot over my chest to hold me in place and brought its blade towards me!

Thinking this would be my final breath, I shut my eyes and waited for death to take me in her hold...

* * *

Eh, not a fan of this chapter (it's rushed) but I just need to get things flowing. Don't worry, the monkeys will be mentioned in the next chapter, I can promise you that! Anyway I hope it's okay and-

Fakir: Will you be quiet and hurry up making the second chapter!?

Me: No need to be rude Fakir!

Fakir: (sigh) Well anyway, review before I kill her...

Me: Yep what Fakir-wait WHAT!! (runs away)

Fakir: (smiles evilly and laughs like a maniac!).


End file.
